


After A Long Mission

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Uchiha's New Family [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sexually frustrated ninjas meet in the shower for some relaxing fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Long Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for sex. View at your own risk.

The clock turned to twenty to nine as Sasuke and Sakura finally began the long, long trek to their shared home. The two finally hooked up after Sakura punched the only Uchiha into the five trees, two boulders and into a mountain side. After Sasuke got out of the hospital, he took the pinkette out for dinner. Now nearly a year and half later, the two were soon to wed.

As they entered the Uchiha complex, Sakura knew it was time to kick back, relax and have some dirty fun. The medic walked down the long hallways to the bedroom where her shower was, one of her sources of relaxation. It was also part of her plan to seduce Sasuke. However she knew as soon as the water started things were going to get heated in more ways than one.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Sakura sauntered into the bathroom. His eyes followed her ass as he calculated and bided his time until he can jump his fiancé. This has been the only time the two have had together for the last two weeks since Tsunade was bombarding them with missions. All the missions ranged from high priority; (rescuing a Kage’s daughter) to a ‘what the fuck’ priority; (having to get an old lady’s cat from a tree).

Sasuke rubbed his forehead. Why the Hokage even did any of that, he would never know. However both the Uchiha and Haruno had a sinking suspicion that she was doing it to keep the two apart from each other. Regardless what the blonde was planning, the time for sex was now.

Sakura sighed happily as the hot water fell over her stressed body. Taking hold of the shampoo bottle, she began to scrub her short hair. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Not needing to ask who it was, Sakura melded into his arms. Sasuke groaned as the woman grounded into his erection. The male buried his face into her neck as he grounded right back.

“It’s not nice to start by yourself.” He groaned out while groping the girl’s chest.

The female ninja moaned and shivered in delight. Shifting her hips, she dug her ass harder into his dick while fishing his raven locks. Grabbing the pale wrist, Sasuke spun them around and forced them both against the back tile wall.

Smashing their lips together, the two fought for dominance. Taking both of her legs, he wrapped them around his waist. The added height made it easier for the kiss to not end.  
Now being level, the two broke their feverish kissing for air. Biting her neck, Sasuke placed two fingers inside Sakura. The pinkette grounded loudly as the digits began to circle her nub.

Biting down her neck, Sasuke sucked a pink nipple into his mouth. He bit it and licked it, bringing it quickly to perkiness. Uchiha gained a moan at his actions and doubled the pressure from both his fingers and mouth.

“Stop, t-teasing me.” Sakura whined out.

“Your wish is my command.” Sasuke grunted before removing his fingers.

He hoisted Sakura up higher before lining his dick up with her hole. The familiar feeling of being completely full made Sakura moan louder and longer. She loved and craved it with all of her being.

“N-now Sasuke.” She demanded while digging her nails into his shoulder.

“I need you too, babe. Fuck, it’s been too long.” He grunted as he pulled out and pushed harder in.

That first thrust of his hips caught the girl by surprise, but the second thrust had her clawing his back up. The pain spurred Sasuke on as he continued to pound mercilessly into Sakura.

They had just started and the tightening in her lower stomach began to hurt. So long they went without each other, so long denying a mere touch. 

“Sas-Sasuke, I’m t-there.” Sakura moaned out as her walls clenched down on the man.

“Me too-o.” He grunted out.

With a mere few harsh, sharp thrusts, Sasuke joined Sakura into the bliss of euphoria. The startled yelp of his teeth digging into her shoulder, made his release come a bit harder.   
“Sasuke.” The two shared a tired kiss.

No words were needed to express how much the cared for another. Turning off the water, the Uchiha helped his slightly wobbly fiancé from the tub. He helped her dry off.  
“Love you.” He whispered softly against her lips.

“Love you too.” She mumbled back while pecking his lips lightly.

End


End file.
